Sadiq
Sadiq Jemski is one of the two leaders of The Questers, and along with Kat, leads the tibe to the Black Tor Mine. He drives The Sparty Van very poorly and is best friends with Kat. He is half sisters with Frankie and is very protective of Reese and his half sister Frankie, therefore making them both trust him more than any of the others. He is a former enemy of Callum, but eventually accepts him into the tribe when he brings the dictaphone to get into the Sparticle Project. He is played by Karim Zeroual. Personality Sadiq is Kind, Loyal and sometimes annoyed when the others distract his driving he loves Frankie very much and looks after her gets slighty mad at Holly when she goes off at Reese for no reason whatsoever. He also secretly likes Serena and is intrested in her and in series 2 is tricked by her when he thinks that she's going to kiss him but instead locks him in the dungeon. He kisses serena when they get locked in because he has feelings for her and they become a couple at the end of the episode. Appearance Sadiq has brown hair and brown eyes and wears a black hoodie, a white t-shirt and blue jeans for the first series. However in the second series his outfit has changed to a brown jacket, a red t-shirt and brown trousers and grey converses. He first appeared on a School trip underground. Plot Series One The Disappearance In the Disappearance, Sadiq is first seen at the mine. He is messing around with the other boys until they realize their tourguide has vanished. After Callum abandons them outisde the supermarket, they go in and mess around. Kat and Liam then come in, spotting him with his hand in the cash register before he turns the tables on Kat. He goes to Jordans school to get Jeffrey and is in the office. They then return to Sadiqs house where Frankie and Tia are and end up eating pizza. Sadiq then spots Callum out a window with a looting gang and a bat. Callum also spots Sadiq which makes Sadiq tell the others they need to leave the house. After getting Jeffreys wheelchair they wander until they find the City Hotel. They have fun in the hotel until a large group of kids approach the hotel, causing him to lock the front door. He is last seen in that episode at the end talking to Tia. The Invasion Sadiq is determined not to let any more people into the tribe and bars Kat from entering the tribe causing Liam to leave and he also ignores Reese when she tries to tell him about the Sparticle Project. When Reese is missing and he suspects it has to do with Callum he accidently soaks Liam and Kat when they come up in the lift. He lets Kat out to help Callum, who has a bleeding arm, which turns out to be fake and helps defend the Hotel and fights Callum but is pushed to the ground but Kat defeats Callum causing Sadiq to let Kat join the Sparticles. The Message (To be added) The Quest He leads a team, consisting of himself, Holly, Reese, Jeffrey and Jordan against Kat in order to find a power source for the Hotel so he can lead the Quest to the Sparticle Project. He finds solar panels and lumminite with Jeffrey, Jordan and Reeses help. He helps connect the power sources up to the Hotel power box and is later declared joint leader of the Questers along with Kat. The Funfair (To be added) The Big Freeze Sadiq needs to make repairs to the Sparty van when they stop at the national physics institute. He gains entry along with Ami and Reese while the other three Questers find another way into the building. Sadiq soon goes outside to work on the Sparty van but comes back inside. When Ami, Holly and Jordan get trapped in the cooler he suggests that they melt the lock. In the end he goes into the ventilation system of the institute in order to block a fan, casuing the door of the cooler to open. He suceeds but collapses due to shock from the low temprature in the ventilation system. Luckily the others get him out and then they head for the Sparticle Project once again. The Water Rats In The Water Rats, he develops a very short term relationship with a girl from a tribe living on a canal boat, and Kat describes this as 'Holiday Romance' The Unsuitables (To be added) The Harvest (To be added) The Fallout (To be added) The Hot Zone (To be added) The Emergency (To be added) The Sparticle Project Sadiq drives the Sparty van to the Sparticle Project and tries to gain access but is at first unsucessful until Reese gets them in. After he uses the dictaphone, the tribe pass the voice activated door and find the control room and he goes with Liam, Frankie, Jordan and Jeffrey to fix the magnet Meghan stole from the machine and is told by Kat to hurry over the intercom of the Sparticle Project. Sadiq eventually goes back to Kat to try and comfort her when all the adults reappear. He remains the in the control room along with Kat trying to convince the scientists to deactivate the project and comforts her after she does it and believes shes failed. He shows her the code to shut down all the nuclear power stations her dad left her and he is part of the crowd where Meghan tells them about the Quantum Nexus and when Liam gives his speech. Series Two The Stone Head (To be added) The Decoder (To be added) The White Horse (To be added) The Peace City (To be added) Category:Characters Category:Tribe Sparticle Members Category:The Questers Category:Family Members Category:Leaders